Changed the way you kiss me!
by Misshailz92
Summary: Shane disgusted in his farthers actions is oblivious to candices affections. will he ever understand? A/N; please comment with suggestions or any tips id really love to hear some feed back! :
1. Chapter 1

Shane McMahon. To some just and egotistical jack-ass! Born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Everything he ever wanted and much more handed to him without a care in the world. But it's easy to judge a book by it's cover isn't it?

Shane locked his car up and blacked his keys gently into his suit pocket. Taking in the nice New York breeze into his lungs as he began to walk to wwes office to meet with his farther.

"it's going to be fine you wont have to deal with what you had to last time. His a GOOD guy! Somebody you've looked up to all your life."

he reassured himself as he began to knock on the office door. A glistening gold name plate looking down at him read "Vince McMahon"

"just a second shane! Fix yourself up! God damnit!"

Shane hung his head in shame. He was wrong, his inspirational words meant nothing to him. The door finally opened and out walked Melina Perez as she ran her finger over her smudged lip stick lips. Vince stuck his head out of the door.

"Melina? I need to meet with you the same time tomorrow to discuss your performance." Vince smugly commented.

Shane pushed past his farther and sat down on the leather couch Vince had placed against the wall.

"haha you can probably still smell her on there!"

Vince chuckled as he sat down in his oversized office chair.

"oh come on!"

Shane stood up immediately with a disgusted look on his face.

"mum has done so much for you and this is how you respect her?" Shane hissed.

"its certainly not about respect my boy! It's about sex! I love it and your mothers too pathetic and frail to give me any. That and the fact you destroyed that thing when you came out of it. Well... I guess you wouldn't know much about sex considering you haven't been with marissa and the kids for how long now?"

"it's been about three years now dad."

"aaaahh three long years my boy. You need to get out more! Take a taste of the lovely divas we have here working for us."

Vince smiled as he folded his arms behind his head with an extremely satisfied look on his face.

"are you kidding me? You should be disgusted in yourself! I can't talk to you about this crap right now. We should be talking about work not your crappy sex life!"

Shane turned his back to vince and began to walk out when his farther spoke up, shane hung his head in shame as he waited for another rude comment.

"shane! Hold up. Candice michelle will be in the office waiting for me can you please ask her to grab me a creamy late, then ill give her my own creamy late! You know what i mean?''

Shane hung his head in shame as he walked out the door slamming it behind himself loudly. What was he doing with himself? Is this really how he wanted to live his life? Sure the money was good,the hours were long but what did he get out of the end of it all? He had to put up with his farther cheating on his mother time and time again.

A soft sweet voice emerged from his thoughts. "mr mcmahon? Shane? Are you okay? Is vince ready for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shane walked out of his dads office to meet candice in the lobby quickly without even giving her a chance to speak shane muttered.

"vince wants you to go to starbucks and get him a jumbo cream late."

And with that he walked back to his office leaving a confused candice. Unfortunately for Shane his farthers office was right next to his so he heard every single encounter Vince shared with the divas. It felt like some sort of sick game but sometimes Shane would jot down every time he heard an encounter to prove to himself that he did have a reason to feel sickened.

"nine divas, three makeup artists and two interns. A new low dad." Shane muttered to himself as he continued to make adjustments to

Knock knock

Shane closed up his diary and looked at the door. He hoped it wasn't his dad because right now he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes.

"come in the doors open." Shane shouted sharply.

To his surprise the door opened and revealed a diva. It was none other then the playboy godess Candice Michelle. She seemed to be carrying two jumbo cups from starbucks.

"hi! Shane! Umm I know you didn't ask for anything but I went out and grabbed you a cinnamon late. Because I know it's your favorite and all! I hope it will satisfy your sweet tooth?"

Shane smiled. It was good to see someone being considerate of someone else's feelings he watched Candice allmost swagger over to his desk and place the cup down in front of his with a sweet grin plastered across her face.

"thanks Candice. I'll have to get you one back." Shane smiled as he spoke.

"no no! It's my pleasure. Just remember if you need anything at all just let me know. Okay? Maybe dinner between the both of us something casual of course." Candice bit her bottom lip as she looked at Shane.

"oh umm. I'm not sure wether that's a good idea. Sorry, it's just I don't think mixing the lines between personal and business. I do appreciate the offer though Candice."

Shane adjusted his tie a little. He couldn't help but feel flustered! It's not that candice wasn't beautiful the only reason he had to decline was; how would going out with Candice make him any different to his farther? Sure he was divorced, and any feelings of love toward his ex were long gone. But it just felt wrong. Candice reached out and placed her hand on top of his trying to reassure him.

"Shane. It's just casual. Well I'm not going to sit here and nag you about it. Just remember if you change your mind don't hesitate to call?"

Candice smother at Shane as she removed her hand from his picked up her cup and began to leave but before she exited Candice turned around with a cheeky smile.

"don't forget to look at the bottom of your cup when your finished. Good bye Shane."

And with that Candice closed the door behind her not even 5 seconds later shanes door opened back up and slammed closed. Standing before him was the last person he really wanted to see.

"what the HELL is wrong with you boy!" vince shouted.

Shane looked up at his farther with a curious look on his face. He knew this was coming.

"what? What have I done wrong? I really dont know what your talking about." Shane chuckled sarcastically.

"you know bloody well what I'm talking about Shane! You need to follow more in the McMahon footsteps and stop being such a pussy!"

"what so you expect me to treat women like crap? Use and abuse them? And then once I'm finishes discard them like pieces of crap?"

"exactly my point. Are you beginning to understand?"

"NO! I am NOT! and I will NOT be like you! You might enjoy sticking your thing into anything that walks. But I'm not! Women are beautiful! And should be treated like angels! I should be the one giving you a lecture! Did your wedding vowels mean nothing to you? Maybe I should go and let her know how many women you've been sleeping with!"

Vines face began to turn red and he closed his fists tightly.

"oh so.. If you know so much about women? Why did marissa keep asking for more while I was slamming her into my desk? Balls deep! God damnit Shane you wouldn't dare tell your mother what goes on here! It's none of her business!"

Shane stood up as his face turned even more red than his farthers.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"I need your report on my desk by the end of the day." Vince muttered as he headed out and closed the door behind himself.

Sure it was horrible what he was doing to Shane. But stupidly in vinces mind he felt like he was helping his son. Trying to make up for the mistake he made with marissa.

"FUCK!"

Shane screamed as he threw a few books and diarys against his door. The boy wonder ran his fingers through his short black hair trying to calm himself down. For some unknown reason Candices words popped into his head. He picked up his now cold cinnamon cappuchino and looked underneath it.

A big red lipstick mark on the bottom of the cup and a phone number sat in the bottom he placed the cup back on his desk and pulled his laptop back to himself.

"what am I going to do?" he muttered.


End file.
